


A Rather Thin Line

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Last Drabble Writer Standing, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Potter is all fire; bright, brilliant and furious. Being the center of Potter's attention, even for a moment, is invigorating—like flying far too high on a broom. The air thins and every inhale is a painful, burning struggle but it's a most exquisite pain.





	A Rather Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for slythindor100's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Week 1.  
> Prompt: _Manners, Potter, or I’ll have to give you a detention._

“It’s awfully late for you to be out of bed, Potter. You know, being Dumbledore’s favourite pet will only get you so far.”

“Shove off, Malfoy.”

“Manners, Potter.” Draco smirks darkly as he gestures towards his Head Boy badge. “Or I’ll have to give you a detention.”

The tip of Potter's ears turn bright scarlet, his face flushed and mouth working wordlessly as he gapes at Draco. 

" _My_ manners?" Potter finally spits out, eyes burning with resentment. 

"Why, yes. I expect—no— _demand_ your respect."

"Respect," Potter huffs angrily. "As if you'd ever deserve that."

In one swift movement Potter is trapped against the wall, Draco's weight pressed against him. "Don't you dare presume to know what I do and don't deserve."

Potter’s pupils are blown wide, breath hot and ragged against Draco's cheek. Merlin, he loves seeing Potter like this: so riled up, so angry and full of fervour, ready to explode at any moment. 

"Get off me, Malfoy," Potter growls, voice low and dangerous. 

The words send heat down Draco's spine and his prick rapidly hardens, mouth nearly salivating at the sight of an enraged Potter beneath his arms. 

"Potter." Snape emerges from the shadows, raising his illuminated wand as he distastefully observes the scene before him. "Come with me, the Headmaster requires your presence."

Draco reluctantly loosens his grip on Potter, soaking in the charged glare Potter shoots his way before slipping free and following Snape. 

Draco's cock throbs with arousal, begging for attention and he pushes his way into a dark, empty classroom, locking the door with a flick of his wand.

Draco undoes his trousers, slipping his hand into the tight confines of his pants as his fingers curl around his prick, arching into the touch of his cool hand against the hot length of his cock. Images of an angry, vehement Potter swim into his vision and Draco softly groans as he frantically tugs at his prick. 

Potter is all fire; bright, brilliant and furious. Being the center of Potter's attention, even for a moment, is invigorating—like flying far too high on a broom. The air thins and every inhale is a painful, burning struggle but it's a most exquisite pain.

Draco shudders as his release spills from him, biting back a moan as sticky come coats his fingers. Potter may snarl and snap at Draco whenever they cross paths but Draco savours every moment. When it comes to Potter, he’ll take any attention he can get.


End file.
